


Закон Мерфи для наемников

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Однажды Страйку не повезло...





	Закон Мерфи для наемников

Единственной вещью, более точной,  
чем накрывающий тебя вражеский огонь,  
является накрывающий огонь от своих.

 

Все счастливые наемники похожи друг на друга, каждый несчастливый наемник несчастлив по-своему. Пули стандартно отклоняются вправо из-за деривации, если, конечно, ты не идиот и у тебя пушка не из Японии. Индусы, рванув у себя ядерную бомбу, назвали акцию «Будда улыбается». Георг Люгер был прапорщиком, а Браунинг — мормоном. У Джей Ло силиконовые сиськи. Если мироздание накопило дерьма, то оно обязательно выльется кому-то на голову.  
Говорят, перед глобальным пиздецом обязательно должны посещать дурные предчувствия. Врут. Вот у Рамлоу никаких предчувствий не наблюдалось. Ни до, ни во время.  
Когда все уже произошло и по спирали съехало глубже некуда, никто из СТРАЙКа даже не пикнул про карму, пророческие сны и прочую хрень.  
Стопудово, прилетело им совершенно случайно, а не за какие-то прегрешения. Выплеснуло мирозданье ушат говна, а тут СТРАЙК мимо проползал, вот и вляпался.  
Зато от всей души.  
И по маковку.  
***

 

Началось все утром и обыденно. Задача намечалась не то чтобы простенькая, скорее стандартная: навестить лабораторию в Бразилии, забрать ученый коллектив, кой-какие частные наработки и тихо-мирно вернуться на базу.  
Охрана у очкариков обещала быть хилой, если разведка не врала. А уж уговорить на романтическую прогулку в Штаты четверых умников, имея за плечами девять вооруженных рыл — и вовсе раз плюнуть.  
Под препараты им выдали контейнеры мерзко-горчичного цвета и пачку инструкций. Из которых Брок усвоил одно: химичили там хоть и с вдохновением, но не в сторону армии. Что-то вкусное для очень богатых и избалованных: то ли афродизиак массового поражения, то ли утонченная наркота для созерцания Гогена в полнолуние. На кой-эти изыски ЩИТу — не его ума дело. Может, Фьюри тоже человек. Он оргий хочет. Или Гогена.  
Джет, собранный-по-чертежам-Старка-командой-Старка-под-контролем-Старка, шел ходко, дозаправок не требовал, мерно гудел шестью винтами и пожирал мили не хуже пакмана.  
— Я их прямо в кафе снял. Близняшки, на. Такие, знаешь, блондиночки… тонкие, — Родригез изобразил своими лопатами нежные изгибы чьих-то там сисек и потер щетину. — Думал, на, сломаю. А нет, гибкие, стервы, оказались. И взяли недорого. За двоих-то. А…  
— Слышь, Бочка. Ты бы кончал о бабах трепаться, — хмыкнул Роллинз, не отворачиваясь от экранов, — отвлекаешь.  
Джеку перепал сегодня штурвал и молчаливый, бледный до синевы Хэнк Смоут вторым пилотом. Хэнк хмуро мониторил погоду, корректируя маршрут птички над Атлантикой, и каждые пять минут запрашивал сводки: очередной ураган, облизав кубинское побережье, шел на залив. На трепотню вокруг Смоут даже ухом не вел. В отряде давно ходила шутка: если Смоут скажет больше пяти слов за раз — наступит конец света. По всей видимости, Хэнк этот мир любил, и три слова подряд оставались рекордом уже долгие годы. Правда, два из них были матерными.  
Ветераны Зулус и Коста, прошедшие с Броком огонь и воду еще в Пакистане, на Бочку тоже внимания не обращали — дремали в пути, блюдя святой принцип наемника: «солдат спит — деньги капают». Остальные лениво прислушивались к откровениям и тихо переговаривались о своем. Только близнецы Вудсы с интересом внимали панельной романтике, одинаково подперев квадратные бульдожьи морды ладонями.  
Впрочем, Родригеза заткнуть было так же сложно, как и вырубить в рукопашной.  
— А ты хуем подруливай, чтоб без толку не стоял, на, — отфутболил он Роллинза и продолжил расписывать таланты знойных девиц. В кои-то веки болтал Бочка от души, а не на прослушку.  
Брок ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Сейчас доставать наблюдателей было откровенно лень, у всех должны быть выходные.  
Стандартные затравки для любимых слухачей звучали примерно так:  
— Как думаешь, Романова дает в жопу в пост? Горак, там у вас, у славян, как принято?  
— А титьками Кэпа можно забить гвоздь на двадцать или только на пятнадцать?  
— Если Халк будет иметь Старка, сколько тот продержится в костюме и сколько без костюма? А по любви или по работе?  
Особые полеты фантазии вызывал Фьюри и причины частичной потери зрения, а также лук Бартона.  
После особо удачных диалогов Брока даже вызвали к начальству на ковер. Слухачи не нашли ничего умнее, как пожаловаться. Пришлось делать вид честной девицы из пансиона, до которой доебалась матросня. «Что вы, как можно? Штурмовая бригада перед операцией говорит только гекзаметром и о цветах. И еще о котятах два раза, был грех». Идиотизм ситуации с честью выдержали все: и мрачный директор, и злая Романова, и Роджерс, который, кажется, получил удовольствие. Во всяком случае, всю беседу он простоял лицом к панорамному окну и строго спиной к остальным, а плечи у него красноречиво вздрагивали. При всех своих патриотичных идеальных недостатках капитан был военным, и про шуточки солдатни над цивилами знал все. Хотя СТРАЙК скидки непосредственному начальству не делал: зачин «вынимают Капитана Америку из морозилки, а у него…» был одним из любимых. Не шутили только про Барнса, инстинкт самосохранения работал у всех.  
После беседы Романова попыталась угрожать Броку, на что он честно сказал, что не ожидал от советского перебежчика подобных гадостей, и если у кого-то из его ребят появится лишний синяк — они подадут в суд. С освещением в прессе. С заголовками «Доколе?». Что, несомненно, скажется на репутации Мстителей. Ход был настолько свежий, что Бартон, присутствовавший при разговоре, аж согнулся от смеха и наплыва фантазий, в которых СТРАЙК сиротинушками жалуется на побои от Романовой, и увел ошалевшую русскую прочь.  
Отношения между этими двумя ребята с удовольствием обсудили позже, в казармах, проведя перед скрытыми камерами целое костюмированное представление. Режиссерский дебют Брока удался — улыбка с Бартона сползла. Зато Романова прониклась и затаила.  
В итоге остались все при своем: прослушку не сняли, балаган для чужих ушей — не прекратили. О личном или важном в СТРАЙКе говорили привычной морзянкой, скрыв руки от камер.  
Сейчас летели только своей командой и одним транспортом. Пятый раз за полгода — без лишних глаз. С прослушкой и с камерами, но без долбаного типа в потертом костюме. С пухлым портфелем. С заедающей, мать его, застежкой.  
Типы менялись на каждой миссии, а вот костюмы и портфели были как под копирку. Первые лоснились на рукавах и воротниках, вторые натужно трещали под напором папок. Раздражали безмерно. И не только Брока. Ребята тоже злились. Типы возвращались с заданий с истоптанными ногами, прожженными пиджаками, распоротыми по шву портфелями, пятнами ружейной смазки на лысинах, но упорно возникали на пороге джетов снова и снова.  
После истории с Пирсом СТРАЙК реабилитировался за три месяца, хотя уже после первого слушания стало ясно — ни сажать, ни стрелять их не станут. Ибо закон военщины «ты начальник — я дурак» свят.  
На любой чих трибунала Брок скромно извлекал из папки-диска-телефона приказ-распоряжение-служебку, заверенную лично Пирсом. Или Фьюри. И, сделав морду кирпичом, клал под напыщенные судейские хари, всякий раз доказывая одно — исполнял приказы директоров ЩИТа, работал на износ, себя не жалел. Остальной СТРАЙК, с такими же скромными мордами, твердил:  
— Исполняли приказы коммандера в точности. Вот контракт. Подпись. Никак нет. Так точно. Никак нет. Так точно. Приказ коммандера.  
И так по кругу.  
К концу первого месяца обросшего свежей кожей и канцеляризмами Брока перевели из камеры обратно в казармы. Под домашний арест, так сказать.  
На втором месяце у основного судьи трибунала нервно дергался единственный глаз, но сдвинуть Брока с места могли только свидетельства того, что он рулил, а не подчинялся Гидре. Железобетонные свидетельства. Которые накрыло железобетонной крошкой от рухнувшего здания, да еще и пожаром заполировало, вместе с чудом уцелевшим командиром и частью отряда.  
На третий месяц их неожиданно бросили на простенькое задание под присмотром Тони. СТРАЙК выбил страйк, тихо причалив, красиво отчалив, а между первым и вторым преданно пожирая глазами временное начальство. Начальство млело и даже толково командовало. Броку почти не пришлось корректировать. Благодать.  
Потом пошли косяком миссии, а с ними и типы с портфелями. Домашний арест рассосался сам собой. А там и оправдание по всем пунктам обвинения подоспело. СТРАЙК прослезился, напился и гуртом облапал своего коммандера. Который, в очередной раз, показал всему миру, на чем он этот мир вертел. Жизнь вернулась в колею, оставив на память о Гидре обожженную морду и легкие сожаления не пойми о чем. То ли о мировом господстве, то ли о чьем-то просранном доверии.  
Девицы из секретариата, неравнодушные к большим квадратным мальчикам, приносили на хвосте, что за СТРАЙК заступился лично Кэп. Брок верил. Вполне Капитан Америка стайл. Роджерс ностальгировал по своим коммандос, и даже подарок судьбы в виде Зимнего Солдата до конца эту тоску не развеял. То есть, подарок-то он под себя загреб — моргнуть никто не успел, а вот прикрыть жопу СТРАЙКУ мог просто по старой памяти. Тем более, его тылы отряд прикрывал нешуточно до того самого гребаного лифта, после которого ноет в грозу под лопаткой. Хорошие тылы, кстати. Приятно было прикрывать.  
Роллинз откинулся в кресле, передав управление автопилоту, и начал разминать руки, готовясь к посадке:  
— Пять минут до точки.  
— Туман, — отчитался Смоут за погоду.  
СТРАЙК закопошился, подгоняя снарягу и протирая глаза.  
Брок еще раз прикинул план, восстанавливая по памяти разведданные. Разведка была чужая, и это огорчало. Туман слышимостью тоже не радовал, садиться подальше и шариться в молоке по джунглям не возбуждало.  
Охраны в лаборатории обещалось восемь рыл. Все наемные, с корочками и сертификатами, пестрящими печатями «Легион», «Орел» и прочей золоченой красотой. Короче, заходи, кто хочешь, бери, что сможешь, десятка сверху — сами вынесут.  
Но орлы — орлами, а разведка все-таки чужая, и это не давало покоя. Своя жопа — не кэповская, пули не рикошетят.  
— Вудсы, первыми. Сходу класть все, что движется. Если оно в белом халате, можно присмотреться. Если оружием не машет — вырубать с осторожностью. Родригез, прикроешь Левого Вудса. Зулус — на тебе Правый. Коста, от джета ни ногой. Найди точку и выцеливай. Смоут, — Брок сыпал приказами, успевая одновременно перетряхнуть свою разгрузку, проверить крепления, затянуть болтающийся ремень на сбруе Левого Вудса и закинуть капюшон хамелеона на башку Косте, — ты внутри на хер не нужен, так что — за штурвалом. Сигналы стандартные. Если что, поднимаешь птичку и по секторам. Роллинз, на тебе следить, чтоб эти танки оставили хоть что-то целое. Горак, контейнеры. Нет, просто ближе к входу. Ларсен, вторая точка. Минута!  
— Коммандер, ты чего нервный? Может, с птички ебнем? — морзянкой по локтю предложил Роллинз, памятуя о жучках. — А потом разложим по коробочкам, что уцелеет.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и пихнул Роллинза под дых. Станешь тут нервным, когда знаешь, что в любой миг чей-то незамутненный гений может наворотить тебе на голову очередного мудака с приставкой супер. И с этими… тылами. От слова «лаборатория» тошнило. Гребаный Фьюри, дался ему этот Гоген!  
— Садимся. Земля. Чисто, — отозвался Смоут, перекинувший управление джетом целиком на себя.  
— Приехали, на. Пикник, на, — традиционно выдал Родригез, сплюнул на перчатки и шумно выдохнул.  
— Три, два, один. На выход. Танцуем, девочки.  
***  
Мэйдэй вдарил по ушам со всей мощи, и Стив уже пожалел, что выкрутил наушник на максимум. Кроме повторяющейся безумной трели никакой другой информации не было. Пришлось нестись в центр управления, по дороге стирая со щек полотенцем остатки пены. У автоматической двери в центр управления Стиву в грудь сходу впечатался такой же взъерошенный со сна Бак. Правда, несмотря на покрасневшие глаза, расстегнутую одежду и силу столкновения, из бумажного стаканчика с кофе, который сжимала стальная рука, на пол не упало ни капли.  
— Я поделюсь, — неубедительно соврал Баки, проталкиваясь первым в дверной проем. Благо, ширина плеч позволяла ему успешно теснить Стива в сторону. Откормиться Бак успел феноменально быстро, всего за пару месяцев, и теперь по комплекции напоминал медведя-пятилетку. Еще и башку для полного сходства также наклонял. Иногда Стиву думалось: Гидра специально держала впроголодь своего Агента. По причинам экономии. Захоти сейчас какой безумец запихнуть Баки в криокамеру, это сколько ему придется сил вложить, чтобы сначала расширить холодильник, а потом впихнуть туда это невпихуемое.  
Баки тем временем, не стесняясь, силком выставил из ближайшего кресла связиста и уперся в монитор.  
— Что у нас? — наконец, Стив победил пену и воздвигся за спиной Баки.  
— О, не у нас, а у вас, — Наташа бесшумно соткалась из темного угла и вздохнула. — Мэйдэй от борта Q1673. Получен три минуты назад. Кстати, откуда ты стартовал? Из спортивного зала или из своей ванной? — аккуратно перехватив уголок полотенца, Наташа убрала остатки пены у Стива на шее.  
— Из моей кровати, — мрачно прокомментировал Баки.  
— Не-а, — Наташа вздохнула, но во взгляде, которым она ощупала Кэпа с ног до головы, сочувствия не было ни на грамм. Только чисто ехидство. — Из-под тебя он так резво бы не выскочил.  
— Отставить неуставное, — укоризненно скомандовал Стив. — Сначала дело. Что за борт? Где они?  
— Джет.  
Фьюри мистически подкрадываться не стал, а просто обнаружился в соседнем с Баки кресле:  
— Задание: лаборатория на задворках Альто-Алегре. Вокруг — джунгли с попугаями, одна проезжая дорога. Нашего зеленого профессора там что-то насторожило. Он настоял на проверке. Старк поддержал. В принципе, как ни странно, на поверхности все чисто и законно. Что внутри — знают те, кто на джете.  
— И кто на джете? — Баки не любил заумь и намеки. Кажется, теперь еще больше, чем в сороковых.  
— СТРАЙК в полном составе, — хохотнула Наташа. — Люблю интригу. Ник, давай откроем тотализатор. На то, что Рамлоу нас кинул, чур, не ставить — это вариант беспроигрышный. А вот на то, как? Есть где разгуляться, верно?  
Стив недоуменно потер шею и выкинул, наконец, мешавшееся в руках полотенце.  
— Наташа, ты предвзята. Не вижу смысла в твоей версии. Они полгода потратили на то, чтобы обелить себя. Платят им столько, что на их место очередь до Техаса выстроится, стоит только свистнуть.  
— Гидра, — Наташа развела руками. — Если мы не видим выгоду — это не значит, что ее там нет. Может, взяли в Бразилии нечто сладкое, что вкуснее нашего договора. И теперь не хотят делиться.  
— Смылись бы тихо. Зачем в набат бить? А что говорит Брюс? — Стив, хоть убей, не видел цельной картины. Иллюзий насчет СТРАЙКа он не строил, наемники — не отряд девочек-скаутов, но и идиотом Рамлоу не являлся.  
Командир был мужиком продуманным, и в новую аферу с Гидрой с кондачка бы не полез. В старой у него был интерес. Интерес закончился — СТРАЙК остался, и Рамлоу поменял сторону. Как это свойственно наемникам. Поменял, виртуозно открещиваясь от любых связей с Гидрой. Стив даже получил удовольствие, из принципа не пропустив ни одного заседания по их делу. Обманчиво расслабленный Рамлоу, раз за разом щелкающий Фьюри по носу его же подписью, тыкающий директора в его собственные приказы, был восхитителен. Это признал даже Баки, правда, такими словами, что, услышь их командир СТРАЙКа, Баки грозили бы травмы. Впрочем, на нем все как на собаке… И стеснительности стало меньше, чем у кобеля.  
— Брюс хочет образцы себе. И ученых себе. Ты же знаешь его, пока он не будет уверен на все сто — будет молчать. И, забегая вперед, нет, я не буду вынимать из него сырые теории, — Наташа исподлобья глянула на Стива и покачала головой. — В СТРАЙКе очень хорошие мальчики, но их сердце уже занято их драгоценным коммандером. И если он…  
— Они дали мэйдэй на общем канале, когда пересекли границу. И сошли с курса, — Баки резво щелкал по кнопкам, доказывая, что последнее время не зря получал усиленный паек. Стиву техника давалась с куда большим скрипом. — На запросы — молчанка. Идут не на базу точно, куда-то в горы. Похоже, Нью-Мехико… У ЩИТа есть в горах что-то вкусное?  
— Смотря что считать вкусным, — отозвался Фьюри. — Там две старые базы времен холодной войны. Обе законсервированы. И одна активная, но не наша — ВВС.  
— А что со слежением? — опомнилась Наташа. — Жучки. Запись шла?  
— Да. Но по дороге туда их перекрывал ураган, помехи адские, а сейчас — был сигнал до границы с Мексикой, а потом пропал, — отчитался один из техников. — Только звук. Видео пишется на сам джет, его всегда директор…  
— Спасибо, мы поняли, — остановил его Фьюри.  
— Не поняли, — опять встрял Баки. — Что за сигнал-то до границы был, вы хоть вникли? Или побоялись опять про Романову секс-роман прослушать?  
Техник переключил каналы, подняв запись, и в уши всем опять ударил мэйдэй.  
— Кто бы знал, как я люблю гребаные горы! — прошептал Баки. — Стиви, сорвешь мне эдельвейс?  
***  
А потом посыпалось все скопом. Видимо, чтобы сразу обозначить масштаб происходящего пиздеца.  
На фоне плохого настроения от проваленного задания сонная одурь казалась нормальным явлением, и Брок пристроил гудящую голову к переборке. Спина ныла не пойми почему, а под веками жгло. От мысли о предстоящем рапорте спать захотелось еще сильнее.  
Остальные бойцы тоже затихли, кто-то даже успел захрапеть.  
Крик раздался от пульта управления. Орал, кажись, Роллинз. Орал так, словно по курсу перед джетом вырос Эверест. Брок вскинулся, сразу получил удар слева чем-то твердым, справа мягким, и рухнул на переборку. Перед глазами мелькнуло пестрое, потом ноги захлестнуло и проволокло в хвост транспорта, по дороге почти расплющив плечо таранным ударом.  
-Твою ж…  
Брок потянулся к кнопке утяжки брони, которую отжал после старта. Кнопку заело. Голова шла кругом. Опять промелькнуло слева, выматерилось голосом Бочки и рухнуло сверху, отдавив и отбив все, что еще не болело.  
Роллинз продолжал орать, переходя уже на хрип. В крике слышалось что-то о руках и Смоуте. Птичку ощутимо тряхнуло, накренило влево и резко выправило.  
Брок поборол тошноту, отлепил себя от пола, поднимая двойной вес — свой и Родригеза, но осмотреться не успел — вокруг стало черно.  
Чернота была такой всеобъемлющей, что вызвала оторопь и ступор. Нет, осязание и слух никуда не пропали: он чувствовал и слышал, как, кряхтя, с него сползал Родригез, как сипел у штурвала Роллинз и тихо шептал по-чешски молитву Горак. Джет шел ровно, пол вибрировал привычно, без рывков.  
Брок ощупал себя. На первую прикидку было терпимо — глаза на месте, ноги и руки, хоть отдавленные, но в наличии. Только не видно нихера. И спина болит.  
— Еб вашу мать. В глазах темно. Кто живой? Давайте отчет.  
— Воткнул автопилот. Темно.  
Ага, это Хэнк от штурвалов. Живой и лаконичный. Значит, еще не совсем звездой все накрылось.  
— Темно. И это… странно как-то, — вразнобой прогудели Вудсы.  
— Я себе, кажется, жопу сломал обо что-то, на, — пожаловался Родригез. — Башка болит. И темно, на.  
— Живые. Лежим. Странно. Темно.  
Это хором Зулус, Коста и Горак. Уже хлеб. Без масла пока.  
— Роллинз?  
В ответ просипело, закопошилось и выругалось.  
— Роллинз? Отвечать.  
— Живой. В кресле. Темно, — голос у Джека был такой, словно он выхлебал пинту ледяного пива. Кажется, развернутого доклада можно было не ждать.  
— Чего орал?  
Роллинз пробурчал что-то о генетическом родстве ЩИТа, Гидры и армии в целом. Затем отчетливо рявкнул:  
— Лапы, — и заткнулся.  
— Сатана в мелочах. Гони подробности, Джек. Мы тут все в нетерпении.  
— В дурку ж сдашь, командир, — просипел Роллинз старательно. — Вел птичку. Курс старый, вел сам. Хэнк кинул корректировку. Сказал: «Хватай!». Смотрю на Хэнка, а его нет. Вцепился в штурвал, пальцев не чувствую. Слышу скрежет, смотрю — когти. И лапы. Заорал. Потом темнота. Все.  
Брок хмыкнул, переваривая услышанное.  
Мало они предохранялись в этой сраной лаборатории, надо было две химзащиты надевать. И гондоны, для надежности. А теперь мучайся с этой гонореей мозга. Не, галлюцинации дело привычное. Запойная белка в отряде была знакома каждому, а с Гораком так и вовсе сроднилась. Но так, чтоб всех сразу накрыло — это уже ЧП. Видеть розовых слонов в компании, оно, конечно, веселее, но не в летящем с задания джете.  
— Я тут, — невозмутимо отчитался Смоут.  
— Что за лапы? — уточнил Коста.  
— Большие, мохнатые. С когтями. Из плеч. У меня. До сих пор чувствую.  
— Нюхнули, на, — заржал рядом Бочка.  
— Ларсен, отчет, — Брок попытался комфортнее устроиться на полу. Под задницей что-то мешалось, и пришлось, плюнув на субординацию, завалиться плечом на Родригеза.  
— Живой.  
Тон у Ларсена был такой, что заткнуло всех. Даже Родригеза.  
— Ульф? — обеспокоенно переспросил Брок.  
Тощий, как жердина, белобрысый снайпер-норвежец имел одну чудесную особенность — полное отсутствие фантазии. Закат у него был красный, а не красивый. Жратва — горячая или холодная, по ситуации. Цель — «готов» или «в процессе».  
— Что видно, Ларсен? Докладывай.  
— Все видно. Птичку видно, вас видно. Всех. Себя. Это глюки, командир?  
— Ну, ты конкретизируй, а мы разберемся.  
— Темнота — это, походу, я, командир, — как-то робко начал Ларсен. — Она такая… моя. Я ее могу выпускать, но сам вижу. Чтоб меня. Как облако. И убрать могу. Наверно.  
— Во, Роллинз, тебе компания для дурки подоспела. Вместе кукушку лечить будете, — обреченно информировал Брок. — Ну, глюков с управлением точно не бывает. Убирай свою темноту, Ларсен. Давай, впечатли меня!  
И Ларсен дал.  
***  
Джет лежал на брюхе, зарывшись в грунт носом, как выбросившийся на берег кит. Левое второе крыло скрутило, а от третьего винта осталось воспоминание. Люк оставался задраенным наглухо, а кабина — затемненной до зеркальности.  
Суетящиеся вокруг дохлой птички агенты напоминали падальщиков, собравшихся около туши. Сегментарный рукав из матового металла постепенно обретал форму, растягиваясь между джетом и одним из старых, на скорую руку расконсервированных ангаров. В ангаре тоже суетились, в прорехах сияла сварка, герметизируя его от внешнего мира.  
— Нахрена такие предосторожности? — Баки бесшумно возник на периферии зрения и, легко опустившись рядом со Стивом на бывший плац, пихнул ему в руки коробку с пайком. — Я первый, ты сзади. Входим и разбираемся. А то устроили танцы с бубнами!  
В глубине души Стив был с ним согласен, но аргументация Фьюри была железной: если нечто наваляло СТРАЙКу в полном составе, то соваться внутрь без подготовки неразумно. Да и Брюс мягко, но решительно сказал: «Не советую».  
— Как прослушка, Бак?  
— Тихо, как на кладбище. Или глушилка совершеннее, чем наша техника. Или они и вправду того… Если бы я не видел Рамлоу в деле, возможно, даже купился бы.  
— Думаешь…  
— У-ве-рен, — Баки склонился к Стиву и невозмутимо откусил половину чужого сэндвича. — Там стряслось, конечно, к гадалке не ходи. Но поганцы живые, чую. Затихарились, как мыши под веником. У судьбы маловато зубов, чтобы откусить СТРАЙКу голову, максимум — за жопу кусит. А идти все равно придется нам, когда Фьюри закончит пляски.  
Стив корректировать лексику не стал — друга детства могла исправить только могила, но и у нее не вышло.  
От чужой уверенности в отсутствии катастрофы на сердце становилось легче.  
Работать со СТРАЙКом было удобно, привычно и приятно, а с Рамлоу и вовсе происходящее тянуло на телепатию — команды исполнялись, еще не успев сформироваться в мозгу начальника.  
Стив прищурился на солнце, чувствуя тепло на лице и жар под боком, куда приткнулся Баки. Несмотря на сплошные провокации, которые начались с момента обретения Баки самого себя и дырявой, но собственной личности, рядом с ним на Стива снисходило умиротворение. Баки как почувствовал — замер, ловя момент. Правда, надолго его не хватило, полез расстегивать липучки брони, получил по лапам, обиженно запыхтел и в отместку отнял и сожрал остатки пайка. Стив улыбнулся.  
Желтая трава пробивалась сквозь плац, упорно раздвигая старые бетонные плиты.  
Рукав перекрутился, и теперь трое агентов старательно его раскручивали. Не в ту сторону.  
***  
Джеймс как в воду глядел. Идти действительно пришлось ему. Только без Стиви. Так было даже проще. Консервная банка джета с ее загадочным содержимым особого доверия не внушала, и национальный герой будет куда целее, оставаясь снаружи. В кои-то веки его мнение совпало с директорским.  
Тут еще и Брюс настоял на его кандидатуре и одиночной задаче. Химические процессы в крови Зимнего Солдата обрели такую сложность, что отравить его или вывести из строя обычным химоружием не удавалось. Это имело свои минусы — головную боль аспирином тоже не снимало. Зато он мог использовать зарин вместо лосьона. А еще Брюс мялся так, что становилось ясно: та лаборатория была отнюдь не мирной розой, и что-то профессор явно не договаривал. Что-то, размером с Рашмор.  
Пришлось терпеть, пока его старательно обвешивали камерами, датчиками и жучками. А потом еще слушать полчаса нотаций от Стива. Было бы славно, если бы он в другом месте языком так работал. Джеймс даже зажмурился от удовольствия, ярко и сочно представив, в каком. Стив почуял неладное, поперхнулся и лекцию быстро свернул, обеспокоенно глядя в глаза.  
Джеймс только руками развел, мол, ничего поделать не могу, хочется так, что зубы сводит. Неловкую для Капитана Америки ситуацию с грацией мамонта разрядил директор:  
— Барнс, основная задача: выяснить, что там случилось, доложиться и действовать только после того, как получишь приказ.  
— А если меня обидят раньше? — пластины на руке раскрылись с мягким шелестом и резко схлопнулись, прогнав волну от плеча до запястья. Потом поднялись гребнем, развернулись против часовой стрелки и улеглись обратной волной. Бионика работала прекрасно, Старк хоть и был треплом, от папы взял только лучшее.  
— Тогда ты в своем праве, но только после приказа. Сначала приказ — потом мордобой.  
— Я буду хорошим мальчиком, — Джеймс закивал послушным болваном так, что прекрасно знающий его Стив закатил глаза.  
— Постарайся не обижаться, — мягко шепнул Брюс, похлопав на прощание по плечу. — Думаю, им там тоже не сахар.  
Ангар законопатили на совесть, да еще и усилили. Кроме серой кишки рукава, по которой протянули кабели с фонарями, выход был только один — стальная дверь на роликах, с грохотом хлопнувшая за спиной. Перед ней громоздились мешки, за которыми коротал время пулеметный расчет.  
На первом этаже с художественным вкусом расставили ржавый хлам: клетки для скота из старой вивисекторской, несколько железных стеллажей, столов и стульев.  
— Гостеприимненько, — одобрил интерьер Джеймс, проверяя броню. — Сразу так и тянет с нами дружить.  
Стив, нервно поведя плечами, ухватил один из стульев и, поставив его напротив рукава, принял на нем позу мыслителя, опираясь локтем о щит. Агенты засуетились, распределяясь по стеночкам ангара и включая аппаратуру. Фьюри встал рядом с расчетом, сложив руки за спиной, словно памятник генералу Гражданской войны.  
— Он сказал «поехали», — пробормотал Джеймс и, не дожидаясь сигнала, пошел по рукаву. В ушах сразу зашелестели голоса, дающие рекомендации по взлому люков у джета и перебору аварийных кодов. Пришлось выкрутить звук на минимум, чтоб не мешали. Методы открытия дверей у него были свои.  
Подцепив рычаг люка ближе к замку металлической рукой, он прикинул вектор и рванул на себя. Люк радостно перекосился, а от второго рывка и вовсе съехал с массивных петель. Внутри многообещающе темнело.  
После двух шагов в шлюз стемнело окончательно. Джеймс замер. Внутреннее чувство опасности сигналов не подавало. Зато микрофоны в ушах захлебнулись как-то разом, и вместо белого шума просто молчали, как и положено кусочкам пластика. Переговорное, закрепленное слева на шее, на нажатие кнопки тоже не реагировало. ПНВ транслировал темноту во всех режимах.  
— Ну, кто-кто в теремочке живет? — задать вопрос, одновременно заводя назад живую руку, сжимающую узи, прикрыться железным плечом, максимально распластавшись по стенке шлюза. — Что у вас за чертовщина?  
Ток воздуха от движения шелестнул над головой, затем Джеймса аккуратно, даже с нежностью подхватило под зад, пронесло вперед и предметно приложило задом же об пол. Узи в процессе переноса растворился в пространстве. Три рывка бионики захапали только воздух. Зато слева в ухо печально вздохнули и констатировали:  
— Барнс.  
Потом бесцеремонно ощупали с ног до головы, блокируя арсенал, но не изымая. Щелкнули по наушнику и сунули в руку фляжку.  
— В жопу такие спецэффекты, — пробормотал Джеймс и отхлебнул.  
Темнота вокруг не рассеивалась, а словно отступала к стенкам джета. Из нее, как из тумана, проявлялись фигуры. Стояли кружком. И смотрели. Внимательно и жалостливо. Разглядывали так, словно это с Джеймсом были нелады, а не с ними.  
Сзади на плечи предупреждающе легло что-то мягкое и тяжелое.  
Джеймс обернулся, обозревая весь масштаб катастрофы.  
— Ебать меня конем! — вырвалось само.  
— Да без проблем, — кивнул Роллинз, но лапы с плеч не убрал. Хорошие такие лапы. Тигриные.  
***  
В целом, особой трагедии не случилось. Все живы, практически здоровы, и даже в своем уме. Но, как в анекдоте, есть один нюанс.  
Барнс внаглую пользовался ситуацией. У Брока, когда он сквозь чернильное пятно увидел отблески металла, просто камень с души свалился: заявись к ним Романова или Роджерс — было б куда сложнее. А этот — ну чисто ребенок в контактном зоопарке! Ребята вздыхали, но терпели, давая щупать и трогать все.  
До Брока сын полка пока не добрался, и тот бочком-бочком отодвинулся в сторонку.  
— Сколько у нас времени до штурма? Тебя вызволять пойдут, — спросил Роллинз у Барнса.  
— Полчаса точно есть, — отмахнулся тот, завороженно ощупывая дециметровые когти Джека и уже в пятый раз прося спрятать-вынуть.  
Роллинз эстетически доставлял, хотя ему выпала самая бестолковая метаморфоза. Захочешь порулить птичкой, а у тебя хуяк — и лапки. Да и с пострелять проблема. Зато в ближнем бою — цены нет. Удар правой на триста кило точно тянул. После такого хука не встанет даже Барнс. Хотя… этот и после танка отряхнется и пойдет.  
Кроме тигриных лап, Джек обзавелся короткой мягкой гривой на холке и клыками. Клыки торчали из-под верхней губы, и рожа у Роллинза была по-идиотски диснеевской.  
Самыми полезными приобретениями отоварились Ларсен со Смоутом. Ульф хоть и стал еще бледнее, но внешне особо не выделялся, а под броню на спине желающих заглянуть обычно немного. Так что все эти щупальца-трогальца никому особо на глаза не лезли. Да и облака непроницаемой для любых радиоволн темноты — вещь суперполезная. Ларсена сразу окрестили Каракатицей и принялись беречь.  
Со Смоутом еще проще: он хамелеоном сливался с любой поверхностью, выдавая себя только мелкой дрожью воздуха, словно от нагрева. Подрывнику такое — чистый подарок. Стелс-режим — это вам не кот чихнул, бомбу хоть под президента заложить можно.  
А вот остальным не подфартило.  
Левого близнеца накрыло неприятно и приметно: рога были выдающимися, но, к несчастью, не полыми. И весили много. Вудс с трудом держал голову, все норовил опереться на стену. И это несмотря на натурально бычью мускулатуру толстой и короткой шеи! Копыта на ногах и раздавшиеся еще сантиметров на тридцать в каждую сторону плечи на фоне тяжелых рогов проблем почти не доставляли. Так что коня — не коня, а телка они Барнсу предоставить могли.  
Родригез потерял всю шевелюру, зато получил сегментарный панцирь от лба и до задницы, с захватом внешней части рук. Брюхо, как и положено настоящему броненосцу, осталось трогательно-голым. Броня отличалась жесткостью, гнулась со щелчками и жутко сокращала подвижность. Поворачиваться Бочка теперь мог только всем корпусом, и походил на ожившую осадную башню.  
Коста, к непробиваемой гарпуном носорожьей коже, прикупил отвратное зрение — стоило застыть неподвижно, и ты исчезал с его радара. А это значило, что в отряде был минус снайпер. Коста рвал и метал, но СТРАЙК оказался еще подлее — рассосался по углам и замер.  
Зулусу привалило от пернатого. Привалило нехорошо, но в полном согласии с анатомией. В нормальном состоянии Зулус весил сто тридцать, и, получив за спину два соразмерных крыла, нарастил огромные мышцы на месте трапециевидных. При сложенных крыльях они полностью перекрывали боковой обзор и отчасти слух. Чисто Оптимус Прайм. Проверять, годен ли Зулус к полетам, пока не стали. Нервы не казенные…  
Горак в очередной раз словил белку. Хвост был зашибенный, но бестолковый. Огромный и ярко-рыжий. В тон кисточкам на ушах. В сочетании с мрачной чешской мордой, выглядело настолько сюрреалистично, что хотелось напиться до той же белки. Но выпивки в птичке было только на Барнса, остальным приходилось терпеть друг друга на трезвую голову.  
Правый Вудс был сокровищем почище Ларсена, но о нем пока следовало помалкивать.  
Про себя Брок мог судить лишь частично. Зеркало в сортире давало осмотреть немногое. Там, где раньше были ожоги, теперь поблескивала чешуя. Мелкая, чуть темнее загара, теплая на ощупь. Она шла пятнами, четко на местах повреждений. Глазам тоже досталось — второе веко пока плохо слушалось и норовило закрыться само собой. Радужка стала светлее, выгорев почти до желтого, а зрачок вытянулся по вертикали.  
Основной бедой стал хвост — огромный, длинный, толстый, сильный. И вызывающий. Мужицкий хвост, без базара, но до чего ж геморройный…  
Едва заметный костяной гребень начинался сразу от шеи, но чем ниже, тем четче становился, и фактурно выпирал там, где из крестца — Брок долго подыскивал географически-печатное слово — рос он.  
Очень широкий в основании, хвост был длиной в рост Брока и постепенно сужался к концу, превращаясь в подобие хлыста. И жил своей загадочной жизнью, полностью наплевав на желания хозяина. К примеру, первые десять минут, пока все пихались, орали друг на друга, спорили, куда лететь, кто виноват и как теперь жить, хвост под шумок распорол форму в стратегически нужном месте, распихал пластины брони и вполне себе с комфортом задрался вверх, зависнув над головой перископом.  
Брок попытался выгнуть хвост обратно. Хвост поддавался, но стоило отвлечься, снова пружинил в стойку.  
В прореху на штанах дуло. Жопа мерзла. Свежеиспеченный хвостовладелец злился.  
На управление хвостом уходила масса сил, но к приходу Барнса Брок уже относительно владел всеми конечностями и даже мог проводить ими в равной степени результативный воспитательный процесс: бронированный Родригез аж скрипнул, когда за ор вместо тычка в ребра ему прилетело хвостом по шее. Командир, даже хвостатый, оставался командиром.  
— В целом, я понял, что вас накрыло. Оно лечится? — Барнс бесшумно возник за спиной, бесцеремонно ощупал сначала чешую на шее Брока, на висках, а потом молниеносно захапал металлической рукой кончик хвоста и с интересом потеребил.  
Брока прошило аж до кадыка. Словно его, а не хвост, чохом огладили с ног до головы прохладной громадной ладонью.  
А хвост-то полон сюрпризов! Осталось только дожить до того времени, когда ими можно будет спокойно насладиться, но для этого придется долго работать головой, руками и языком. Последним прямо сейчас. А пока хвост пришлось вежливо отнять и рыкнуть в сторону команды:  
— Ларсен, сделай своему командиру интим на пять минут. У меня тут с Барнсом любовь с интересом нарисовалась.  
***  
— За пять не управлюсь, — автоматом сбрехнул Джеймс и целиком переключился на норвежца. Жаль, но принцип действия уловить так и не успел. Вроде как Ларсен просто прикрыл глаза, а вокруг него с Рамлоу почти сразу соткался кокон из темноты. Себя теперь было видно, как и собеседника. Даже сидушки одолжением в беседке оставили, чем сразу захотелось воспользоваться. Значит, завесу по периметру птички и еще одну частную беседку внутри для Ларсена держать не проблема. Силен, сукин сын!  
— Я весь — сплошные уши, — честно сказал Джеймс. Правда, слегка подрагивающий над головой Рамлоу кончик хвоста безбожно отвлекал.  
Командир замялся, формулируя, подпер кулаком щеку и шумно выдохнул. Хвост гипнотически качнулся из стороны в сторону.  
— Давай помогу, — с усилием отводя взгляд, предложил Джеймс. — Я, такой-то, приняв командование такими-то, высадился туда-то и подцепил то-то. То-то вон в тех канистрах. Упаковано герметично. Такие-то не заразны… Из лаборатории вывезли. Гражданским хана. Печать, подпись. Рапорт сдал…  
— Барнс, ты ведь идиотом не был никогда, с чего вдруг перемены? — тихо спросил Рамлоу.  
Пришлось заткнуться и ждать продолжения. Но продолжения не последовало.  
Рамлоу молчал, испытующе вперившись своими новыми драконьими гляделками. И это молчание заставляло мозги щелкать не хуже бионической руки.  
— Свои, — через минуту констатировал Джеймс, прикинув метафорический хер к метафизическому носу, а тигриные лапы к краснеющему Брюсу. Вот почему горы и закрытый транспорт. Не доверяют. И правильно делают. Выматерился грязно, расстегнул перчатки, сбросил на колени и потер глаза. — В птичке или раньше?  
— Раньше. Нам плановый осмотр в субботу прогнали. С прививками. Отложенное действие, похоже. В птичке — слишком рискованно. Техники-хуерники, механики и прочий ненужный элемент. Да и ты, вон, нарисовался — хер сотрешь. Сомневаюсь, что директор хотел осчастливить тебя клешнями. Его после такого по молекулам собирать придется. Кэп постарается.  
— Стив не в курсе, — уверенно заявил Джеймс.  
Ситуация была откровенно гадкая. Отложенный эффект, риск потери транспорта и угроза для гражданских в случае, если психика этого зоопарка даст трещину. Даже Гидра своих неблагонадежных просто пускала в расход. Без изысков. На эксперименты всегда отправляли либо добровольцев, либо военнопленных. Одноглазый Ник сердце не грел, но такая жестокость по отношению к своему отряду тянула на полноценную подлость. С печальным финалом для всего СТРАЙКа.  
Хотя Рамлоу в новом виде был чудо как хорош! Змей натуральный. Подколодный.  
Слюну хотелось сглотнуть. Да и просто — хотелось. В картинках.  
Наличие либидо у воскресшего себя Джеймс обнаружил не сразу. В бытность Гидры, в койку хотелось совсем с другими целями. За короткие периоды бодрствования организм не успевал стабилизировать гормоны, и слава богу! А то картину «Оргия после криокамеры», с физическими возможностями Зимнего Солдата и отсутствием у него же всяких тормозов, писали бы маслом с натуры. Те, кто выжил.  
За пару месяцев сытой жизни тело пришло в себя и, оклемавшись, захотело странного. А когда стало ясно, кого конкретно — тут уже растерялся сам Джеймс. Он себя к такому морально не готовил. Да и к тому, что спустя полгода к своей мокрой фантазии, больше похожей на статую социализма, чем на живого человека, он будет готов прикрепить замеченный на каком-то наемнике хвост… Ну и наемника заодно.  
Оставалось зажмуриться и переть вперед. Либо облОмится, либо обломают. Но сначала стоило разгрести завалы, мешающие продвижению.  
С подставой от ЩИТа не складывалось. Джеймс вертел ситуацию и так, и этак — не щелкало.  
— У Вудса от неосведомленности Кэпа рога не отвалятся, — резко бросил Рамлоу. — Надежды на то, что Гидру нам простят — в принципе, не было. Рано или поздно вспомнили бы.  
— Погоди, не гони коней. Точно на медкомиссии? Может…  
— Да не может! Там уже хлеб-соль с клетками приготовили? О, по глазам вижу, что да. Меня, Барнс, знаешь, что больше обижает? Не то, что нам работодатель свинью подложил, хотя контракт мы выполняли до последней буквы. За Гидру могло и хуже прилететь. От того же тебя. Даже справедливо местами. Обидно, что нас за дураков держат, а подлянку прикрывают миссией в заброшенную в джунглях помойку. Чую, ария про бракованную химзащиту и опаснейшие разработки бразильских гениев на подходе, — хвост у Рамлоу больше не дрожал, а, со свистом разрезая воздух, метался из стороны в сторону.  
— А что в джунглях? Пустышка?  
— Я ж говорю — по-мой-ка. Кучка кретинов варят кайф для местного мэра. Не было там ученых — только пара невменяемых наркош да пяток охраны. Мы их попинали, порошка отсыпали и домой. А над Венесуэлой встряли — накрыло всех разом. Модифицировало мгновенно и почти без боли. Орали больше от ужаса. Я бы и поверил в сказку про бразильскую химию, но отоварило всех, кроме Правого Вудса.  
Джеймс вопросительно поднял брови:  
— Он осмотр прогулял?  
— Почти. Отметка об осмотре есть. Но Правый боится уколов. Мы его колем потом, сами, если надо. Во сне. Он не чувствует. А вот так, чтоб со шприцом наперевес — убьет. Нам когда инъекторы выдали, за близнецами никто особо не следил. Одинаковые ж. Ну Левый себе впрыснул, а капсулу Правого — в карман. На потом. А вечером — бар, пиво, на алкоголь не рискнули. В воскресенье — похмелье. А в понедельник: здравствуй, Бразилия, страна контрастов!  
Рамлоу достал из разгрузки инъектор с полной ампулой и покрутил в руках.  
— Хочешь за компанию, Барнс? По рекомендации?  
— Компания хорошая, но обойдусь. Не факт, что на меня подействует. Или подействует правильно. Вдруг вместо хитина у меня сиськи прорежутся?  
Рамлоу оскалился и спрятал инъектор:  
— Да ты и без них вполне. То, что из ЩИТа у нас билет прямой до кладбища, без перекрестков — всем ясно. Но такие вот испытания на лояльность? За каким хером? Вымазать нам жопу горчицей, и чтоб мы ее с песней вылизали?! Одноглазый так уверен в содержании титана в моих яйцах?!  
Джеймс не уловил движения, просто понял — нечто острое упирается ему в шею. Стоит только пошевелиться — проткнет артерию. Прикосновение длилось пару секунд, потом исчезло. Можно было отмереть и выдохнуть. Металлическая рука, сдавливающая Рамлоу горло, медленно разжала пальцы. С новыми талантами командир СТРАЙКа не уступал Зимнему. Это стоило учесть. Значит, показали гостю многое, но едва ли половину: что могут вытворить лапки Роллинза, ему еще не демонстрировали.  
Рамлоу устало откинулся на переборку и прикрыл глаза. Хвост расслаблено обвился вокруг его бедра и вяло шевелил кончиком. Джеймсу новая часть коммандера нравилась с каждой минутой все больше. Хорошая часть: с чешуйками, дерется, кокетничает и молчит.  
— СТРАЙК в таком виде небоеспособен. Надеюсь, пояснять не надо, почему. Но завалить этих горе-экспериментаторов мы в силах. Если нас собираются запереть по клеткам — хер им в грызло. Можешь передать: мы вернемся только в казармы, на основную базу. Без конвоя. Транспорт новый подгоните, этот птенчик крылышко сломал. Любые манипуляции медиков — по согласованию со мной. И с документацией и печатями на любой чих, вплоть до пластыря. Спросят: почему в горы брякнулись? Скажи — перепугались. Почему выходить не хотим? Стесняемся.  
— Передам. Можешь не верить, но я на вашей стороне. Или около. Вернее, если ты прав — буду на вашей. Отдай инъектор, командир. Разберусь. Мы со Стивом разберемся.  
— На своей ты стороне, Барнс, не пизди, — Рамлоу, не споря, вложил приборчик в протянутую ладонь. — Одна надежда, что стороны совпадут.  
Действительно доверяет. Чудны дела твои, Господи! Джеймс вздохнул, представив себе волокиту, если версия, свербящая на задворках мозга, верна. Точно не один месяц. И не два. Значит, на работе СТРАЙК будут подменять другие команды. Качеством пониже, умишком пожиже. Хреново. Джеймс уже сжился с цинизмом и мозгами Рамлоу, да и Стив, как ни странно, меньше дергался, когда сзади болталось это обгоревшее наследие Гидры. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. К хвостатому тоже.  
— Старку придется отменить операцию на островах. Твои герлскауты ему понравились, как ни странно. Он хотел барбекю на пересеченной местности. Не сложится теперь. Да и нам со Стивом будет не хватать вашей подтанцовки.  
— Балет уехал на гастроли. Ебите хор, — Рамлоу ощерился, щелкнул пальцами, и темный кокон вокруг лопнул. — У тебя три минуты до штурма, Барнс. Иди, спасай наши задницы от грозной десницы Кэпа.  
Джеймс окинул взглядом команду. Правого Вудса теперь уже не прятали за спинами. Вытолкнули вперед и даже крутанули для демонстрации. Не врали: он единственный, кто остался прежним памятником здоровому питанию.  
— Барнс, две минуты. Иди, пока я в тебя ядом не плюнул!  
— А ты и это умеешь? — восхитился Джеймс и поспешил свалить. Во избежание.  
Кажется, хвост Рамлоу успел показать ему в спину фак.  
***  
Стиву всегда нравилось наблюдать за стихией. И чем опаснее становилось вокруг, тем больше завораживало: разгул шторма на море, темные стены волн, ураганные ветра или камнепады в горах. Пред мощью происходящего легко было ощущать себя пылинкой на космических ладонях, а не Капитаном Америка с грузом ответственности за спиной. Хотелось вдохнуть бурю грудью, заорать от восторга и раствориться в ее величии.  
Чего Стив не ожидал, так это того, что зажмуриться и раствориться ему захотелось от вида Баки, который просто стоял и смотрел на Беннера. Стоял и смотрел. Молча. Сцена тянулась уже минуты три, и чем дальше, тем больше окружающим становилось не по себе.  
Фьюри бесшумным крабом выбрался из-за заграждения, агенты в штатском отлепились от стенок, а пулеметчики опустили стволы. Стив тоже поднялся, прихватив щит, и замер в нерешительности.  
Три минуты назад Баки, тенью выскользнув из тоннеля, хлопнул по плечу, давая понять, что цел и невредим, затем единым скользящим движением перетек к сидящему за столом Беннеру. И замер, нависнув. Указательный палец металлической руки коротко стукнул по столу. Потом еще раз. Еще. Не соблюдая четкого интервала, неровным жутким ритмом.  
Профессор побледнел, потом покраснел. Потом потер переносицу и виски. Вопросительно поднял брови. Заерзал на стуле и закашлялся. Потянулся к бутылке с водой, открыл ее, потеряв крышку, и выхлебал разом половину.  
Баки молчал. Прожекторы на стенах сотворили ему четыре аспидные тени, расходящиеся крестом. Сам неподвижный Бак казался пятой. Из-под закрывших лицо волос глаз было почти не видно, они казались темными провалами. Броня придавала еще большую ширину плечам, металлическая рука смотрелась бледным матовым призраком.  
Стив ощутил странное, неуместное возбуждение. Оно медленно, в такт стуку металлических пальцев, рождалось под ребрами, затекало на поясницу, а потом мягким, но сильным потоком охватывало все тело. Почти чувствовалось, как щеки и шею заливает краска. И щит, прихваченный на всякий случай, пришелся в кассу.  
Костюмы супергероев мало приспособлены что-то скрывать. И очень кстати, что сейчас все смотрели только на Баки. Некстати был сам Баки, вызывающий такую реакцию. Молчаливый и очень опасный. Больше похожий на тварь из преисподней, чем на ласковую домашнюю зверюгу. Похожий на Зимнего Солдата.  
Стив резко выдохнул и сглотнул слюну, пытаясь одновременно справиться и со своим телом, и с внезапно раскрутившимся маховиком фантазий. Мерещилось жаркое, тесное… Баки словно лопатками почувствовал происходящее, чуть двинул шеей, бросив в сторону Стива взгляд. Потом словно принюхался и закусил губу. От этого внутри полыхнуло еще сильнее, затем накал снизился, будто прикрутили фитиль, и разгорелось ровное пламя.  
Одновременно пришло понимание: его развели, как провинциальную дамочку. Верно. Поймал, сукин сын, прощучил. Слишком близко стояли, чтобы суперчуйка суперсолдата обозналась.  
Попытки Баки за последние месяцы стать ближе чем есть, пробраться под самую кожу, наконец увенчались если не успехом, то результатом точно.  
Все эти чертовы дни, с тех пор как в его руки упал замороженный подарок от судьбы, монолитные моральные устои Капитана Америка подвергались беспрерывным атакам. Баки нападал, проводил сложные штурмы, откатывался, группировался, тратил время на рекогносцировку, снова кидался брать нахрапом. Отступал, но не оступался. Без обид, без скандалов, без демонстративных хлопков дверьми. Планомерно. Пер как средневековая панцирная пехота.  
Стив уворачивался как мог. Тщетность усилий он осознал целиком после того, как минут сорок, краснея и тщательно подбирая слова, описывал, почему ему не нравятся мужчины в постели. Бак внимательно, не перебивая, выслушал, а потом предложил принять совместный душ.  
Держаться в рамках становилось все сложнее. Теплые, полные азарта погони и запахов, сны силе воли не подчинялись. А уж выражение «держать себя в руках», после особо удачных выходок друга детства, и вовсе перешло из переносного разряда в буквальный смысл. И руки эти уставали. Устои давали трещины, Стив штукатурил и закрашивал, Баки пожимал плечами и шел за динамитом.  
Похоже, судьбе захотелось, чтобы все пошло прахом еще и прилюдно. Стив тишком глянул по сторонам. Похотливого демарша Бака на фоне демонстрации «Зимнего Солдата» никто не заметил. Хоть здесь повезло. Теперь бы успокоиться самому и понять, что делать с Беннером. Вопроса, на чьей стороне быть, не стояло. Дружить с профессором можно было сколько угодно, но в системе приоритетов Капитана Америка тот всяко уступал и Баки, и внутренним демонам Стива.  
Бак словно прочел чужое настроение или вспомнил о других ролевых играх. Резко отмер, угрожающе качнувшись вперед. Беннер, доведенный до ручки, скрипнул зубами и позеленел лицом.  
Стив успел предупреждающе крикнуть, когда железный стол с грохотом отлетел в сторону, и Халк начал выпрямляться в рост.  
— Халк убивать!  
— Халк сесть на жопу и рассказывать. И учти, мне плевать на то, что одна часть тебя вся такая гениальная, а вторая — такая нужная. Или берешь себя в руки, или через минуту окажешься в джете, где тебе будут долго и разнообразно… радоваться. И тебя зеленого там порвут в клочья с таким же успехом, как тебя умного! Итак, — Баки осторожно покрутил в руках ампулку с серебристой жидкостью и остро глянул на Беннера, рекордно быстро сдувшегося обратно в человека, — с чего ты решил биологически разнообразить СТРАЙК?  
— Это не я, — устало промычал профессор и по-телячьи оглядел собравшихся. — Это Тони. Понимаешь, шкаф в бункере…  
— Стоп, — Фьюри решил вмешаться. — Барнс, о чем идет речь? Что с отрядом? Хоть кто-нибудь сегодня способен связно объяснить происходящее?  
Бак обернулся к директору, старательно придал себе мину примерного мужа, прячущего за спиной подарок на двадцатилетний юбилей совместной жизни:  
— Дорогая, поздравляю! Мы купили зоопарк! Хочешь покормить с ладошки тигра?  
***  
СТРАЙК категорически отказался спускаться в подвалы основного здания.  
Зулус распахнул крылья в коридоре и заявил, что подохнет тут, но под землю не полезет. Прочихавшись от пуха, директор понял, что сэкономить не получится, и приказал распаковать старый двухэтажный корпус на задворках основной базы.  
Осваивать расконсервированные офицерские квартиры оказалось даже забавно. Похоже, тут не ступала нога человека года этак с шестидесятого.  
— Коммандер, а мы гондоны нашли, — радостно поделился Горак. — Древние как пирамиды. В аптечках лежат. Может, еще сгодятся…  
— Поздравляю, — отозвался Смоут. — Если какая-то потаскушка купится на твой хвост — позови поглядеть. Я фильмы про животных люблю…  
— Иди в жопу, Хэнк. Моя телка хотя бы будет видеть, кто ее ебет.  
Брок разнимать подчиненных не стал. Все конфликты гасли сами собой. Это когда ты один на один с проблемой, то готов загрызть ближнего. А когда ближних — десять, а проблема одна общая — способствует взаимопониманию. И точно, через пять минут Горак уже открывал для Хэнка пиво, а тот травил байки про службу в Албании.  
Броку в новой реальности достались аж двухкомнатные меблированные апартаменты с кухней. Судя по картинам в вычурных рамах, тут раньше проживал не меньше чем генерал. В живописи преобладали пастельные тона, пухлые амуры, крутобокие вазы и совмещающие все три признака бабы. Все симптомы высокого искусства были налицо.  
Роллинз всякий раз, вламываясь к командиру на доклад, залипал на картинах, потом мрачно осматривал лапы и уже с испорченным настроением отчитывался. Доклады разнообразием не радовали: не присылали, не извещали, не говорили. Как говорится, с глаз долой. Засунутая на задворки компания мутантов не мозолила совесть начальству и не пугала агентский молодняк.  
Почти отпуск. Бессрочный. Пока Беннер не найдет лекарство.  
Прошла неделя. СТРАЙК бродил по зданию. Делился впечатлениями. Старался не сойти с ума. Тренироваться тоже пытались, но заканчивалась все хреново.  
Единственный нормальный в их коллективе, Вудс, не отходил от буйволиного брата. Брат целыми днями качал шею и спину, чтобы хоть как удерживать рогатую башку. Спилить рога не вышло — ощущение было сходно с безнаркозным удалением зубов. Зоотехника вынесли сразу в реанимацию.  
Горак пил беспробудно, и через пару дней стоило ждать, что к белке придет белка. Кто таскал ему ядреный самогон — оставалось тайной за семью печатями.  
Ларсен, как ценное имущество, заперся в подвале, огородил себя чернильным облачком и резался в стрелялку на древнем компе. А ночами пел народные норвежские песни.  
Коста менял специализацию. Для взлома замков зрение не требовалось, но требовались замки. Ни одна дверь в здании уже нормально не закрывалась.  
Зулус забрался на крышу и там страдал. Крылья требовали полета, а Зулус до усрачки боялся высоты.  
Бочка попытался научиться сворачиваться в бронированный клубок, но нажил себе грыжу и решил, что пить с Гораком полезнее физкультуры.  
Смоут был в себе, и даже мог выполнять сложные миссии, на которые намекал директор, но страдал за компанию. Ибо ленив был, как последняя сволочь, а зарплата капала даже на больничном. Да еще и с компенсацией.  
А у Роллинза были лапки. За констатацию этого факта уже пострадали трое техников-цивилов, не сумевших удержать рты закрытыми. От безысходности Роллинз пошел по бабам. Бабам котики нравились, а Джек состоял из котика на сорок процентов. Пришлось выделить ему комнату на первом этаже. Забираться по веревке в окно второго этажа надежно охраняемого корпуса дамы из отдела статистики отказывались. На понятливых сторожей в моменты визитов накатывала временная слепота. На непонятливых — Джек.  
Сам Брок, наверное, впервые в жизни отпустил ситуацию и расслабился. От него в кои-то веки ничегошеньки не зависело. Зато вокруг были амуры, вазы, удобные кресла из натуральной кожи и шконка размером с аэродром. Гонять ударную бригаду, из которой при любой нагрузке летели то перья, то мех, то мат — было ниже его командирского достоинства.  
Своя трансформация особых проблем не доставляла. По сравнению с Вудсом или Зулусом — он был гребаным счастливчиком. Некоторые модификационные плюшки, обнаруженные позже, пришлись даже ко двору. Все скрытое наблюдение Брок повыдергивал к херам в первый же день. Камеры и микрофоны стояли на питании, а батарейки, стоило закрыть глаза и перейти в инфракрасный режим, выглядели как фонарики. Засыпать, правда, талантик мешал, но спасала плотная маска.  
Новая чешуйчатая кожа прижилась без сложностей. Немного сохла от мыла, но проблема легко решалась маслом. С хвостом Брок тоже сроднился. Страдания вообще были не его коньком, так что в аховой ситуации, в первую очередь, он привычно нашел положительные стороны.  
Хвост был не слабее всего Брока целиком. После нескольких тренировок и изучения анатомии рептилий, удалось с первого удара снести с цепей набитую песком грушу. Кончик хвоста хоть и оказался чувствительней основания, при ударе по неприкрытой броней коже без особого для себя вреда пропарывал ее на палец в глубину. Колотить по стенам Брок разумно опасался, но предполагал: при должной сноровке сможет и кирпичи выносить. Конечно, до хвостов вымерших алазавров этому отростку было далеко, но он явно стремился к совершенству. А еще он был эстетичный.  
Остальные качества скорее мешали. Сжатые курсы кройки и шитья освоились за пару часов — весь гардероб пришлось перелатать под нужды: пятая точка от постоянного проветривания уже побаливала, все-таки возраст не тетка. Броню пришлось заказывать заново, Фьюри плакал, но платил.  
А еще долбанная чувствительность. Драться она, слава яйцам, не мешала. В боевом режиме хвост вел себя прилично, но вот стоило кому ухватиться за него с целью привлечения внимания…  
В принципе, отхватив целительных люлей, отряд быстро усвоил, что трогать командира за такое место, по причине или без нее, чревато. Но чувствительность хвоста от этого не убавилась.  
Брок словно отрастил себе второй член, только полутораметровый и с чешуей. Стоило погладить хвост возле основания, как от поясницы расходились разрядами вспышки возбуждения, скапливались в паху, а потом раскатывались, постепенно прошивая тело аж до пальцев ног. Если провести чуть ближе к середине, приложив усилие, можно было заставить Брока дойти до разрядки в рекордные сроки. А если при этом приласкать самый кончик, то выносило до ярких фейерверков под веками.  
Безусловно, хотелось испытать хвост в деле и на теле. Но вокруг бродила только нетрезвая фауна из СТРАЙКа, перемежаясь с еле стоящими на ногах от обилия впечатлений телочками Роллинза. К подчиненным не влекло, а после Роллинза на дамах можно было только комфортно спать. Перехватывать же баб до погружения в мир первого этажа было рискованно: отчетливо помнилось про удар лапой на триста кило.  
Брок открыл сезон вынужденного целибата, разбавленный скачанной с хаба порнухой, дрочкой в винтажной ванной и картинами на стенах.  
Хвост без применения чах.  
***  
— Как ты догадался?  
Стив занял стратегическую позицию за своим столом, с чудесным видом на почти дремлющего в кресле для посетителей Баки.  
Умотались все.  
Даже директор втихую сбежал домой отсыпаться. Конвоировать и размещать мутировавшую бригаду пришлось именно ему. А еще: обещать компенсации, извиняться за произошедшее, выслушивать искренние жалобы на то, что лапы ломит и хвост отваливается, а после удваивать суммы, заказывать шампунь для блеска шерсти, присыпку от трещин, спрей от пухоедов, прибавлять еще десять процентов и молоко за вредность. Это были самые тяжелые переговоры в жизни Фьюри. Немодифицированный СТРАЙК обходился в разы дешевле: и бухгалтерии, и нервной системе.  
Стив озаботился успокаиванием Беннера, искренне считавшего только себя виноватым во всем. При рассеянности, вечной спутнице гениальности, перепутать шкаф с инъекторами от лихорадки и стеллаж с экспериментальными сыворотками — раз плюнуть. Стив понимал, сочувствовал, утешал, но, глубоко внутри, вздыхал с облегчением: рассеянность — не всемирный заговор.  
Старк, с которым связались по телефону, фальшиво буркнул, что ему сейчас некогда, у него операция в Ливии. Да и думать он забыл про какие-то колбы и сыворотки. Ну, трогал. И да, профессор просил закинуть что-то в медкрыло. Тони закинул, что попалось под руку первым, и из головы выкинул. На информацию о прокачке Страйка отреагировал согласно своей натуре — предложил показывать их за деньги. Мол, дыры в бюджете заодно закроем: на такой цирк полстраны сбежится, три башни построим на выручку. Фьюри, кажется, всерьез задумался.  
Баки лениво пошевелился и, наконец, ответил:  
— Методом сравнения, Стиви. Ты читал про миссис Марпл? Помнишь: «люди везде одинаковые и похожи друг на друга». Тебе — невыгодно, Фьюри — невыгодно, даже Гидре — невыгодно. А когда всем нахрен не надо, но все-таки произошло — ищи распиздяя. Насмотрелся на это, когда меня советским в семидесятых в аренду передали. Там по такому принципу вся армия существует. В вечном поиске идиота, который бросил валенок на пульт управления ракетами. К остальным странам, как видишь, тоже применимо, — Баки сдернул с хвоста резинку и растер затылок. — По домам, а? Мне хочется жрать, мыться, а потом спать. Спать хотелось бы не одному, но ты устал и не по этой части, что бы мне там, в ангаре, не померещилось, верно? А Рамлоу заперли и охраняют. Вся жизнь состоит из разочарований.  
— А при чем тут Рамлоу? — натурально опешил Стив, не ожидая возникновения конкуренции на личном фронте.  
— А, ты ж не видел. У него хвост, — неопределенно и мечтательно отозвался Баки. — И глаза. С искрой. Варан, что б его…  
Стиву стало иррационально обидно: столько времени вокруг него велись осадные действия, а стоило на горизонте возникнуть кому-то с искрящим хвостом, — так все, наша встреча была ошибкой? Он уже хотел возмутиться, но вовремя заметил хитрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Баки, ты — сукин сын, — констатировал Стив, понимая, что проигрывает уже вчистую. Наступал кристальный момент, на котором нужно было либо тормозить в дым, либо жать на газ. И для первого, и для второго требовалась вся храбрость. Стив четко представил себе первое во всех красках и выбрал второе.  
Бак словно мысли прочел, кивнул согласно и хищной тварюкой мягко воздвигся из кресла:  
— У меня кровать шире и крепче твоей. Этажом ниже — склад. Жаловаться на качающуюся люстру будет некому. А я собираюсь быть очень и очень нескромным сукиным сыном. И тебя научу.  
***  
Ожидания оправдались и не оправдались одновременно. Без разочарований, но с сюрпризом.  
До конца не верилось, что ему удалось проковырять дырку в монолите под названием «Мораль Капитана Америка». А всего-то стоило упомянуть кого-то другого. Знал бы раньше — телефонный справочник бы зачел. С выражением и придыханием.  
Хотя хвост и его владелец все еще маячили далекой, едва сформированной, но охуенно горячей фантазией. Озвучивать которую пока было не время. Пока.  
Стив еще Рамлоу во всей змеиной красе не видел. Увидит — передумает. А сейчас нужно было вытурить командира СТРАЙКА из головы, а то неудобно — три месяца убил на то, чтоб затянуть Стива в постель, а хочется еще хвостатого дополнения. Как бы не треснуть от жадности…  
Где-то на задворках сознания мелькало: предмет страсти будет тихим, скромным и стеснительным. Ну, хоть одно из трех. Джеймс, по сути, никогда не видел Стива в постели с кем-то: задохлик из Бруклина барышень не возбуждал, на войне было не до длительных ухаживаний, а быстрый перепихон… Как можно, сударь? Сразу хуем в живого человека тыкать, без месяца прогулок под луной?  
Оказалось — хрен там. Если Стив для себя принял окончательное решение, то действовал смело, без оглядки и даже с некоторым перегибом. В самый раз после такого длительного ожидания.  
Так что Джеймс огреб все, и даже на сдачу осталось.  
— Ты как? — Стив поднял голову на глубокий вибрирующий стон, отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
— Дошел до пятого пункта Билля о правах… Стив, твою дивизию, не будь такой скотиной. Я на тебя, можно сказать, три месяца — по стойке смирно. Только что честь хуем не отдаю. Теперь уже отдаю. Как я, по-твоему? — выдавил Джеймс, возвращая рот Стива туда, где ему было самое место.  
Капитан Америка был хорош. Первый вопрос так и остался единственным, больше Стив не стеснялся, не тормозил и не спрашивал разрешения, а, подхватив волну пьянящего азарта, планомерно срывал Джеймсу планку. Для начала языком и губами. Брал глубоко, гортанно постанывая от удовольствия. Где только научился? О, и это вслух…  
— Интернет. Очень. Помогает. Не. Скучать. Бак, — перед каждым словом мягко выпуская член изо рта и после забирая обратно до самых яиц, объяснил Стив. И Джеймса вынесло напрочь. Он рычал, толкаясь, долго кончая в мягкое податливое горло, и чувствуя, как Стив терпеливо сглатывает, сжимаясь вокруг него и досылая по стволу еще больше удовольствия.  
Это было настолько крышесносно, что хотелось скулить.  
Хотелось сграбастать своего, теперь уже точно своего, Стива в объятья и не выпускать из постели неделю кряду. Хотелось вернуть удовольствие втройне, вылизав его с ног до головы. Хотелось ради него перевернуть весь мир, а получилось только сыто выдохнуть, поцеловать покрасневшие, распухшие губы и прошептать:  
— Прикинь. Мне сейчас охуенно отсосали. Аж мозги в пыль. И я влюбился. А что с этим делать — не схватываю. Советом не поможешь?  
— Прямо в процессе влюбился? — с ироничной улыбкой переспросил Стив.  
— Чуть раньше. Годков этак на семьдесят. У меня страсть с выслугой лет и пенсионным пособием. Разденешься? А то я и моя влюбленность странно себя ощущаем. Хочется трогать тебя, а не достижения текстильной промышленности.  
Стив стянул форменную куртку, расстегнул рубашку и взялся за пряжку ремня, но затормозил.  
— И? — хотелось одновременно и поторопить, и насладиться зрелищем. То, что Стив был красивым — стопроцентно стояло галочкой по умолчанию, но рассмотреть подробно никак не удавалось. Все на бегу, все мельком…  
— Не боишься разочароваться? Я ж без хвоста, и этих… твоих…  
— Искорок, — подсказал Джеймс. — Я постараюсь пережить, честное слово. Готов к трудностям, — потянуть за ремень на себя, одновременно делая подсечку под колени, оказалось на удивление просто.  
С одеждой управились быстро, уже в четыре руки. Стив навис сверху, опираясь на локти и недоверчиво всматриваясь в глаза.  
— Хвост — дело наживное. У меня последний инъектор до сих пор в кармане. Что желаете примерить на бесценную задницу?  
Предмет вожделения сразу был оглажен, ощупан и прижат к паху так крепко, насколько позволяла сила.  
— Не «на», а «в», — серьезно поправил Стив, сразу вызвав глобальные проблемы с дыханием. — И давай без вспомогательной химии.  
Джеймс пропихнул в грудь глоток воздуха и рванулся свершать. Охотно возникшую в голове картинку помеси Стива с белоголовым орланом он оставил на потом. Этакий коктейль из символа Америки с символом Америки.  
Хотя, хвост и там был просто чумовой.  
***  
Под конец второй недели от вынужденного безделья Брок принялся думать. О том, что неплохо бы Беннеру поторопиться: отряд все больше и дальше погружался в пучину отчаяния, которая принимала знакомую форму запоя.  
Женщины в отделе статистики внезапно иссякли, и Роллинз охотно влился в компанию Горака и Родригеза, будто всегда там и был. Для удачного потребления и комфортной беседы эти эдисоны придумали ему пиалку с углублениями под когти.  
Ларсен прекратил петь в одиночестве: теперь в его распоряжении был хоровой коллектив. Нетрезвый, но искренний. Солировал Левый Вудс, отчего у окружающих создавалось настроение «утро в деревне».  
Коста и Смоут переехали на крышу лечить Зулуса от акрофобии. Лечение напоминало загул, но придираться не хотелось.  
И при этом весь СТРАЙК старательно шифровался от своего командира. Задерживал дыхание, клялся, что ни в одном глазу, жевал чеснок… То ли стеснялись, то ли не хотели делить змия со змеем. А может, рассчитывали оставить в бригаде единственный светлый разум. Вдруг лекарство найдется. Кому, как не коммандеру, вытаскивать всех за усы из жопы?  
В общем и целом, предоставили спиваться в одиночестве. Выбор напитков разнообразием и выдержкой не баловал, а прямо-таки развращал: любой коньяк из тайных генеральских запасов был как минимум лет на пятнадцать старше Брока. От постоянного дорогостоящего опьянения хотелось то любить весь мир, то спалить его к херам.  
Брок остановился на усредненном варианте и решил оторваться хотя бы на Старке. За цирк и невольное соучастие в трансформации тот задолжал.  
Выскребя со дна души всю накопленную подлость, заказал на одном из сайтов три фаллоиммитатора и отправил в подарочных коробках, с номерами «1», «2», «4». Строго наказав курьерам вручать посылки согласно нумерации, только при большом скоплении народа и лично Тони в руки.  
Через пару дней с чувством глубокого удовлетворения созерцал в новостях крайне нервного Старка на приеме у президента. К чести Тони, надо отметить, он продержался еще сутки, прежде чем позвонить Броку с логичным вопросом: «Где, сука, номер три?». Так что бойтесь коммандос, дары приносящих, да…  
От грустных мыслей шутки спасали мало: чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше оставалось надежды восстановить СТРАЙК в прежнем объеме. Беннер мычал и хмурился на любые вопросы, а после и вовсе стал зеленеть, стоило только с ним заговорить.  
Пока Брок наслаждался запоем подчиненных, из формы на нем остались только жетоны и ремень армейского образца. Все остальное обмундирование перекочевало в шкаф, призвав себе на замену непривычные джинсы и рубашки. Из зеркала перестал по утрам смотреть военный змей, сменившись на цивильную ящерицу.  
А потом наступил судный день…  
К нему без стука ввалились Барнс и Роджерс, а с ними и понимание: до чего же жизнь была прекрасной и простой еще пять минут назад.  
Роджерс тоже был в гражданском и в стельку пьян, а Барнс трезв, как прокурор штата, и смотрел на однополчанина со смесью зависти и возмущения, что не мешало ему нежно придерживать эту красу нации за задницу. Брок озадаченно потер пятидневную щетину и плеснул себе коньяка чуть ли не с горкой.  
— Хорошо устроились, животные, — Барнс сгрузил абсолютно счастливого Роджерса на диван и хлопнулся рядом. Отобрал у Брока бокал, глотнул, одобрительно крякнул и налил еще. — Всем бы так страшно переживать временную отставку.  
— Неизвестность мучительна, — пришлось убрать хвост от греха подальше, уж больно пьяный Роджерс внимательно его разглядывал. — Во-первых, Барнс, ты не пьянеешь, так что не разбазаривай чужое имущество. Во-вторых, что ты сделал с Кэпом?  
— О, это часть компенсации. Согласно табелю о рангах, твои жуткие моральные мучения должен возмещать лично Капитан Америка. Ты что, не прочел мелкий шрифт в конце страхового договора? — Барнс залпом допил коньяк и уставился добродушным львом.  
— Судя по тому, как ты спокоен, с Кэпом все в пределах нормы, — осторожно начал Брок. Барнс в охранном режиме вызывал желание держаться как можно дальше. Хотя стоило признать — хороши были и разворот плеч, и снисходительный взгляд с поволокой, и блуждающая на мягких губах улыбка. По отдельности. А вот от всего вместе хотелось съебаться в Антарктику. Во избежание исполнения желаний. Тех, которые последние. — Объяснишь, чему обязан?  
Барнс по-человечески устало прикрыл глаза и жестом попросил передвинуть ближе бутылку:  
— Хоть вкус вспомню. Богато у тебя. Нынешнее дерьмо не идет ни в какое сравнение, — отпил он и продолжил. — Понимаешь, у некоторых личная ответственность переходит все границы. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться случаем к общему удовольствию некоторые бросаются на дот. И затыкают его собственной жопой. Вот, любуйся.  
Брок послушно полюбовался, отложив на дальнюю полку для дальнейшего рассмотрения обещанное Барнсом «общее удовольствие».  
Роджерс был встрепан, тих и умилителен, но почти невменяем: блаженно улыбался и с восхищением следил за перемещениями командирского хвоста. Хвост подумал и, красуясь, польщено загнулся над головой. С дискомфортом от сопутствующего этой демонстрации стояка пришлось справляться уже самому Броку.  
Ситуация беспокоила и раздражала, а Барнс помочь не спешил: цедил коньяк, периодически облизывая губы и пытливо поглядывая на Брока.  
— У меня из закуски — только пайки.  
— Баки, ты прав. Он ну вот такой, — неожиданно выдохнул Роджерс и снова уставился на хвост. — А если им туда…  
— Поздно нам закусывать, — проинформировал Барнс. — В принципе, вот так выглядят хорошие новости.  
Брок хмыкнул, представив себе, как выглядят плохие новости в исполнении этой пары. Возбуждение от силы воображения несколько поутихло.  
— Барнс, хоть ты не мотай душу. Что у вас стряслось?  
— Я ж говорю, полный ажур. Брюс применил мозг и нашел для вас антидот. Правда, не всем сразу — процесс кристаллизации дней на шесть на каждую дозу. Кому там совсем жизнь не мила? Только не говори, что тебе. Не поверю, — он красноречиво обвел уже пустой бутылкой кресла и картины.  
— Вудсу, — без раздумий среагировал Брок и полез в бар. Новости стоили того, чтобы откупорить еще один раритет. Свобода замаячила в дверном проеме, а с нею и конец вынужденному воздержанию. — Там рога. Потом Зулус. Потом Горак, Коста и Родригез…  
— А кот в сапогах?  
— Роллинз потерпит, не критично, — про себя подумалось, что Смит и Ларсен, имея в наличии антидот, могут отложить его прием на потом и немного поработать на пользу родине. Да и сам Брок мог сходу дать два-три сценария для упрощения миссий с помощью своих мутаций. Настроение неуклонно поднималось, и пошли озарения.  
— Так что с начальством? Опробовал на себе антидот?  
— В точку, Рамлоу. На вас же нельзя, вы и так пострадавшие. Две недели только с бабами и бухлом. Сироты. Всадил себе инъектор, ге-е-ерой. Даже рассмотреть не дали, в кого мутировал, не пустили внутрь, — посетовал Барнс.  
— А это, — Брок ткнул в окосевшего Роджерса, — побочка?  
— Да. Брюс клялся, что через час рассосется. У вас такой, кстати, не будет. Это реакция с сывороткой. Так что наслаждайся видом, пока есть возможность.  
Брок откупорил бутылку, скинул пробку в вычурную напольную вазу и щедро плеснул себе и Барнсу. За происходящее вокруг следовало выпить.  
— Ну, зато теперь у вас есть возможность надраться. Будете как люди.  
— Он не пьяный. Антидот на откате как СПшка, но еще и на координацию давит.  
Роджерс влюблено пялился то на хвост Брока, то на чешую, то на лицо поочередно. Барнс молчал, что-то сосредоточенно прикидывая внутри себя, и пил коньяк. От сочетания невменяемого Роджерса и слишком вменяемого Барнса адреналин в крови медленно попер вверх. До мозга докатилось то, что хотел донести Барнс. Рот захлопнулся сам собой. Обивка кресла сразу показалась чересчур холодной, до озноба. Брок встал, разминаясь. Капитан Америка восхищенно выдохнул с дивана и сполз ниже, демонстрируя явную заинтересованность. Масштабы впечатляли даже под одеждой.  
— Час, — внезапно отмер Барнс, и движением, практически незаметным глазу, оказался возле Брока. Для человека весом под двести — скорость была запредельная, со всеми нарушениями законов физики. — Час, или больше.  
Живая рука Барнса мягко коснулась хвоста и огладила с усилием по всей длине до основания, а потом пошла обратно. Бионика одновременно с этим перехватила летящий в лицо Барнсу кулак и нежно зафиксировала его в мертвом, но безболезненном хвате.  
— Чистый варан, — восхищенно шепнула эта скотина, прогнав одну горячую волну мурашек вниз от позвоночника по хвосту. — Ты бы себя со стороны видел. У тебя ж глаза как золото. Расплавленное и движется. И хвост. Он же чувствует, верно? Где сильнее всего? Здесь? — рука двинулась к кончику и аккуратно пропустила его между пальцами, с силой оглаживая подушечками. Потом пошла обратно, по дороге сжав середину и перебрав весь костяной гребень с тщательностью до самого основания. Там, где заканчивался хвост и начинался Брок, рука задержалась, старательно огладив все, и вновь сомкнулась вокруг. — О, здесь не охватить даже. Да, тут лучше всего, слышу по пульсу. Охренительно. А если так, — пальцы неспешно двинулись под хвост.  
— Барнс.  
Фамилия вырвалась из горла предупреждающим шипением. Вырваться самому сразу не получилось, а с каждой лаской, перепадающей дурному, изголодавшемуся хвосту, решительность таяла, как снег весной. Бионическая рука уже не держала, а лишь придерживала, страхуя.  
— Я весь тут, — Барнс без улыбки поднял расфокусированный взгляд. — Дашь или попросить?  
— Смотря как попросишь, — ориентироваться в ситуации следовало быстро, но чертовски мешало собственное возбуждение. От того, как Барнс трогал, смотрел и шептал, стояло, словно в четырнадцать. Но на диване все еще оставался невменяемый Капитан Америка, который за своего Баки сумел завязать пышным бантом все головы Гидры. И этот факт доливал адреналина в выпитый коньяк.  
— Тщательно. Со всем уважением к должности. И не в одиночестве, — Барнс вжался бедрами в Брока, словно вплавляясь.  
С Барнсом роста они оказались одинакового, что здорово помогало прижиматься в строго предназначенных для этого местах. Целоваться тоже было удобно: стоило только чуть наклонить голову вбок, и сразу мягкие губы настойчиво прошлись по щеке и впились в рот в требовательном поцелуе.  
Брок попытался перехватить инициативу, в ответ ему провокационно застонали прямо в рот и снова ухватили за хвост. В четырех местах одновременно. Обещанное «не одиночество» справилось с координацией и прижалось сзади. Брок прикрыл глаза, переходя в инфракрасный диапазон, и обернулся.  
— Бак, тут… ох, — многозначительно прокомментировал яркий, как огонь, Роджерс. Его алое сердце сокращалось с такой частотой, что будь он обычным человеком — рвануло б нахер. Кровь цвета апельсина стремилась по венам и сосудам, оплетая всю фигуру сияющей огненной сетью. Ярче всего сеть горела в паху, стекаясь туда всеми потоками. Барнс представлял собой похожее зрелище, только общий цвет был более насыщенным и темным, почти вишневым. Металлическая рука под закрытыми веками сияла белыми жилами питания. Зрелище двух суперсолдат в тепловом диапазоне было космическим.  
Хвост отрабатывал на все сто: дорвавшись до сладкого, он обвил шею Барнса петлей. Пробрался за ворот куртки и поглаживал самым кончикам между лопатками. Расправился с многочисленными застежками на куртке и жарко огладил бедра, игриво хлестнув по заду, когда язык Барнса уж слишком нагло начал напирать.  
Потом взял в захват Роджерса, ласково погладил по волосам и, уже не стесняясь, пригнул его голову туда, где хотелось больше всего. Тот не возражал.  
— Какой сообразительный хвост, — похвалил бордовый силуэт, огладил широкими ладонями по спине, словно щенка, и развернул грудью к Роджерсу, давая тому возможность расстегнуть болты на джинсах и разом стянуть их вниз. — Надеюсь, он не отбрасывается?  
Брок перехватил живую руку, тянущуюся к основанию хвоста, не открывая глаз. Неконтролируемые прикосновения там, в сочетании с горячим ртом Роджерса, который был охуителен непередаваемо, обещали финал настолько скорый, что становилось неудобно перед аудиторией. Нужно было срочно менять диспозицию. Можно даже вместе с дислокацией.  
Барнс предпринял еще один тыловой маневр, снова был перехвачен.  
— Мы что-то о тебе не знаем? — мягко удивился он, высвобождая руку. — Нюх или глаза?  
— Вам бы в выходные в зоопарк. В поход за эротическими фантазиями.  
— Нас дома кормят. Рамлоу, ты — сплошной праздник. Какие еще сюрпризы? Сильнее, чем сейчас, у меня уже стоять не может, но попробуй озвучить?  
***  
— Может. Еб твою ж мать, Рамлоу, — признавать собственные ошибки было одной из добродетелей Джеймса. — Джек-пот. Стив, мы взяли банк.  
После того, как Рамлоу прошелся языком по всем основным артериям, наглядно демонстрируя преимущества инфракрасного зрения, а потом сосредоточил свое внимание на члене, мозг, и так не сильно участвующий в процессе, отключился совсем.  
Стив, выпустивший Рамлоу из рук, тоже смотрел во все глаза. Затаив дыхание, как ребенок на мультики. Потому что и хвост, и чешуя, и вертикальные зрачки — это все прекрасно и заводит до звездочек. Но когда язык, раздвоенный язык, мягко касается налитой головки, упруго облизывая ее сразу с двух сторон, а потом спускается ниже, не прерывая контакта, и опять с двух сторон…  
Джеймс взвыл, ухватил свой волшебный трофей за остатки одежды, одновременно вздернув на ноги Стива, поволок всех вон из гостиной.  
Спальня нашлась сразу, размеры кровати обнадеживали, а дубовый каркас обещал выдержать тройной вес.  
Джеймс задвинул Стива куда-то к изголовью, дернул сверху на него Рамлоу, содрав с него рубашку, а сам расположился с краю, возбужденно облизываясь:  
— Давай. Смотреть хочу.  
Как раздели Стива, прошло мимо сознания, но он уже был голым, и только восхищенно выдыхал, словно боясь спугнуть громкими звуками, и растерянно хлопал ресницами, едва касаясь ладонью коротко подстриженного темного затылка. Кажется, кто-то завтра проснется сильно охрипшим: Рамлоу брал глубоко, жадно насаживаясь ртом. Что там внутри вытворял его язык — оставалось на откуп фантазии.  
Рамлоу был охуенным везде: он выгибался дугой под руками, его хвост успевал повсюду и много раз. Командир, не заморачиваясь, рулил снизу, даже с полностью занятым ртом и заполненной задницей. Задавал ритм всем, прорыкивая указания, от которых темнело перед глазами и закручивалось пружиной возбуждение в паху. А когда оно стало и вовсе нестерпимым, сжал в себе до звезд под веками.  
Не успевшего очухаться от сногсшибательного оргазма Джеймса стряхнуло в одеяла и вжало в кровать неслабым прессом. Рамлоу, как и Капитан Америка, предпочитал делать, а не задавать вопросы. Хвост оказался просто диво какой многозадачный. И язык. И член. Джеймс влюбился трижды. И все три темные страсти меняли друг друга по очереди, лаская, вылизывая и выебывая до полного изнеможения.  
Потом на смену Рамлоу пришел Стив, которому на отходняке было класть на чью-то там трепетную натуру и общую усталость. Тщательность, с которой тот подходил к процессу, заслуживала всяческих похвал: от мелких, но четких толчков Джеймса просто распыляло в пространстве. Космос становился все ближе, номера на МКС уже можно было разглядеть без оптики.  
Хотелось, чтобы все вокруг длилось и не заканчивалось никогда. И покрытый мелкими каплями пота Стив, стонущий от удовольствия. И Рамлоу, зажмуривший свои янтарные глаза, склонившийся над его членом. И этот чертов язык, который снова обнимал и вылизывал, и двигался, захватывая поочередно в сладкий плен то его, то Стива.  
Но хвост имел на происходящее свои планы: только что не трахнув рот Джеймса, он нырнул Стиву куда-то между ягодиц и вытворил там такое, отчего у обычно сдержанного Стива окончательно снесло планку. А вместе с ней прихватило и размазало Джеймса.  
— Чует мое сердце, в лаборатории Брюса будет диверсия, — озабоченно поделился он, отдышавшись. Стива пришлось укладывать в горизонталь совместно с Броком — он вырубился сидя. — В страшное время живем. Как раз когда останется совсем немного до получения последней дозы антидота.  
Брок заржал и хлопнул Джеймса по заду хвостом:  
— Не сердце чует, а жопа. Барнс, а работать кто за меня будет?  
— Не наша забота. От работы кони дохнут. У тебя заслуженный отпуск. У меня отгулы. Стив подпишет.  
— И себе?  
— А то как же. Протрезвеет, очухается, сложит два и два. Когда ему надо, он не стеснительный. А чтобы понять, что ему надо, достаточно посмотреть на тебя. Ты эту незабудку еще утомишься нюхать.  
— Использование служебного положения в личных целях…  
— Тсс, он от таких слов просыпается, как от сигнала «в атаку».  
— Барнс, я от этих интерьеров успел устать.  
— Рамлоу, ты можешь потратить время с пользой: в перерывах выучить китайский язык.  
— А будут перерывы?  
— На тебя плохо влияют мутации, — Джеймс ласково потрогал чешую на плече и добавил по-русски: ящерка.  
— Не выражайся, а то придется учить русский.  
— Он сложнее. Сплошные нюансы. Там «дать в морду» и «дать по морде» — одно и то же. А вот «дать по жопе» и «дать в жопу» — колоссально разные вещи.  
— Секрет успеваемости ты мне уже открыл, так что дело за малым. Но сначала выспаться…  
— Спи, я присмотрю…  
Брок облизал зацелованные губы, откинулся на подушки, прикрыл янтарные глаза и почти сразу задремал. Восхитительный хвост во сне беспокойно дергался, и Джеймс осторожно накрыл его ладонью. Стив, так и не отошедший до конца от антидота, свернулся габаритным клубком за спиной и сопел куда-то шею.  
Завтрашний день обещал быть как минимум нескучным. Забавное пробуждение гарантировано.  
Джеймс огляделся. На его взгляд, с интерьерами был полный порядок. На стенах висели картины, там пухлые бабы с томными улыбками опирались на вазы. На столе стоял допотопный телефон с диском. За стеклами книжного шкафа блестела позолотой шрифтов на корешках Большая Британская энциклопедия.  
В ней наверняка говорилось, что пули стандартно отклоняются вправо из-за деривации, если, конечно, ты не идиот и у тебя пушка не из Японии. Что индусы, рванув у себя ядерную бомбу, назвали акцию «Будда улыбается». Что Георг Люгер был прапорщиком, а Браунинг — мормоном.  
И что все счастливые наемники похожи друг на друга.  
FIN


End file.
